Concerts
This is a list of Artists who had concerts played on the Friday Rock Show. Brackets round dates indicate repeats. # *2 Die 4 - 09 October 1992 : London Astoria *38 Special - 21 August 1981, 26 February 1982 : Atlanta, Georgia, USA FM Radio A *Lee Aaron - 01 July 1988 : Reading, 29th August 1987 *Accept - 05 April 1985 : Monsters Of Rock, Donington Park *AC/DC - AC/DC : uncredited live tracks *Bryan Adams - 24 May 1985, (30 August 1985) : Hammersmith Odeon *Agent Steel - 13 November 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon, 20th June 1987 *Almighty - 02 November 1990 : Cumbria Rock, 14th July 1990 (rpt 27 March 1993 (Alan Freeman)) *Anthrax - 18 September 1987 : Castle Donington, 22nd August 1987 *Anvil - 09 March 1984 : Reading, 27th August 1983 *Atomkraft - 02 October 1987: Hammersmith Odeon 20th June 1987 B *Black Sabbath - 09 September 1983 : Reading Festival, August 1983 *Bon Jovi - 09 August 1985 : Ipswich Gaumont, October 1984 *Bon Jovi - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 C *Cinderella - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 *Climax Blues Band - 21 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 D *Deep Purple - 14 August 1981 : California Jam, 6th April 1974 *Def Leppard - 12 September 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Dio - 01 February 1985 : from 1984 tour *Dio - 04 December 1987 : Donington, 22nd August 1987 *Dogs D'Amour - 27 January 1989 : Hammersmith Odeon, 6th November 1988 *D.R.I. - 03 March 1989 : Electric Ballroom, 13th December 1988 *Dumpy's Rusty Nuts - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 E *Enid - 05 February 1982 : Hammersmith Odeon *Europe - 28 April 1989 : Hammersmith Odeon F *Faith No More - 02 March 1990 : University of East Anglia, 6th February 1990 *Firm - 07 June 1985 : Hammersmith Odeon *Flotsam And Jetsam - 24 April 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon G *Gang Green - 03 March 1989 : Electric Ballroom, 13th December 1988 *Genesis - 29 December 1978 : Knebworth, 24th June 1978 *Genesis - 11 July 1980 (26 December 1980) : Lyceum, London, 7th May 1980 *Georgia Satellites - 30 October 1987 : Reading Festival, 29th August 1987 *Ian Gillan - 28 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 *Gillan - 12 September 1980, 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 22nd August 1980 *Glory - 30 October 1987 : Reading Festival, 29th August 1987 *Gorky Park - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 H *Steve Hackett - 07 September 1979, 20 June 1980 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 *Hawkwind - 03 October 1986: Reading Festival, 24th August 1986 I *Iron Maiden - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 J *Jethro Tull - 25 July 1986 : Harp Beat Welcome To The Garden Party concert, Milton Keynes Bowl, 28th June 1986 K *Krokus - 03 October 1980 : Reading Festival, 22nd August 1980 L *Led Zeppelin - 28 December 1979 : Playhouse Theatre, London, 27th June 1969 *Led Zeppelin - 26 September 1980 : Paris Theatre, London, 1st April 1971 *Little Angels - 10 November 1989 : Newcastle Mayfair, 7th November 1989 *Phil Lynott & Grand Slam - 14 December 1984 : Kerrang Weekender in Caister, October 1984 M *Magnum - 03 October 1980, (20 February 1981) : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Magnum - 22 August 1986 : Harp Beat Welcome To The Garden Party concert, Milton Keynes Bowl *Magnum - 13 March 1987: London's Hammersmith Odeon, 13th March 1987 *Mama's Boys - 08 August 1986: Harp Beat Welcome To The Garden Party concert, Milton Keynes *Mammoth - 06 November 1987 : Radio 1 Birthday Weekender, Prestatyn *Man - 21 October 1983 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1983 *Megadeth - 24 April 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon *Molly Hatchet - 14 September 1979 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Molly Hatchet - 07 March 1980 : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Mötley Crüe - 30 May 1986 : Long Beach Arena, California, 1985 *Mötley Crüe - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 *Motorhead - 14 December 1984 : Kerrang Weekender in Caister, October 1984 *Motorhead - 23 January 1987, (29 May 1987) : Castle Donnington N *Nazareth - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 *Nuclear Assault - 13 November 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon, 20th June 1987 O *Onslaught - 02 October 1987 : Hammersmith Odeon 20th June 1987 *Outlaws - 21 November 1986, (29 May 1987) : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1986 *Ozzy Osbourne - 12 December 1986, (29 May 1987), (08 January 1988) : Monsters Of Rock Erroneously listed in the Radio Times as Masters Of Rock., Donington Park, 16th August 1986 *Ozzy Osbourne - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 P *Pallas - 09 September 1983 : Reading Festival, August 1983 *Pink Floyd - 13 April 1979, 23 July 1982: Wembley Arena, London 1974 Q * Quireboys - 30 October 1987 : Reading Festival, 29th August 1987 R *Rose Tattoo - 24 January 1986: Reading Festival, 29th August 1981. *Rough Cutt - 31 October 1986, (29 May 1987) : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1986 *Rush - 12 October 1979, (09 May 1980, 11 April 1986) : Pink Pop Festival 1979 S *Samson - 05 September 1980: Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Samson - 20 February 1981: Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Saxon - 25 October 1985, (28 March 1986): Hammersmith Odeon, September 1985 *Saxon - 24 October 1986: Reading Festival, 23rd August 1986 *Scorpions - 31 August 1979 : Reading Festival, 25th August 1979 *Scorpions - 24 March 1989 : Hammersmith Odeon, 18th February 1989 *Scorpions - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 *Skagarack - 07 November 1986 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1986 *Skid Row - 27 October 1989 : Moscow Music Peace Festival, August 1989 *Slade - 05 September 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 *Spider - 14 December 1984 : Kerrang Weekender in Caister, October 1984 *Status Quo - 07 January 1983 : 20th anniversary concert, Birmingham NEC T *Thin Lizzy - 21 October 1983, 04 May 1984 : Reading Festival, 28th August 1983 *Pat Travers - 29 August 1980 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Pat Travers - 20 February 1981 : Reading Festival, 23rd August 1980 *Twelfth Night - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 U *Uriah Heep - 27 January 1989 (& 01 December 1989) : Hammersmith Odeon, 6th November 1988 V *Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble - 02 January 1987 (& 31 August 1990) : Reading Festival, 27th August 1983 *Vixen - 24 March 1989 (& 16 March 1990) : Hammersmith Odeon, 18th February 1989 W *Warlock - 17 October 1986: Monsters Of Rock Festival, Donington Park, 16th August 1986 *W.A.S.P. - 28 November 1986 : Hammersmith Odeon, 2nd November 1986 *Roger Waters - 29 November 1985: New York, 1984 *Waysted - 23 November 1984 : Woargh Festival, Great Yarmouth, 13th October 1984 *Whitesnake - 05 October 1979 (& 04 July 1980) : Reading Festival, 26th August 1979 *Whitesnake - 10 October 1980 : Reading Festival, 24th August 1980 Y *Y&T - 14 September 1984 (& 05 April 1985) : Monsters Of Rock Festival, Donington *Yes - 17 November 1978, (01 June 1979 and 14 March 1986): Wembley, 28thOctober 1978 ;Footnotes Category:Lists